User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 3
This is my third Talk page!!! Thanks Thanks for putting my shop on the front page and first post![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Second! Yay! Second Post on New Talk! Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 21:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) How How do you archive your talk page?[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) look Look this is my old talk page it has more than 100 posts![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) My page and Iamred1 Iamred was lying now. I am not ban evading anymore. Plus he was lying. I never hacked him on xat. Ask Alxeedo he was there when he cussed. and congrats on admin :)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) and i wasn't blocked. My internet was down. (Bill wasn't paid)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be at L&S Fanon Wiki.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 10:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Blog I will only update my Blog everyday, and as I am on vacation, even with the blogs I have too much time. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Help! Seahorse! The Wiki is about to enter a Crisis! York, Alxeedo and Ben are gone! Please put it Important Announcements Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Problem Yes, I clicked that link just now. How horrifying....why can't Wompus forgive Ben? His previous actions may have been wrong, but why is that a reason to not forgive? We all forgave him...why can't he do the same? Yes, we do need to talk to the Webmasters about this. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Yeah I am fine BTW do you play paper mario? OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast!~02:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Pet is mad!!! XD --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I am impressed! Sea, you've been handling your administrator powers very well! As the title says, I am impressed with your work! Your friend, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ehhh... I'm starting to think you being a sysop wasn't such a great idea. You're kinda over doing everything with your powers. You keep erasing stuff and putting your own stuff on the site notice! Did you even get permission from ANY of the webmasters to decorate the logo for holidays? If not, you have to start asking first. I'm sorry but please remember to slow down on the power using. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Unfairly? You mean he didn't qualify for it? By the way, how many '''percent' is needed to become a sysop? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 22:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Award Here ya go, Sea! You've earned my highest of respects! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fluffy bunny!!! --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 23:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Quit: Never :( Don't quit. I'm tired of good friends quitting. I think it is already Crisis VII...--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 19:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :D Go to PBC chat asap--Ced1214 16:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Picture for Flag! The Real Ben Talk to Ben penguiniki do me a favor, my subscription ended a while due to a credit card problem and currently is off. as such i dont come on much, take over the paper for now, im still the one in charge of it but just make new issues and write stuff for the paper. i'll come online everynow and again.-- { }{ } 20:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Stop Don't unblock Ben's sockpuppets. He has gone bad, and we will be blocking his main account soon (when Hat Pop gives the signal). - Hey! I didn't trick anyone. Everyone in the shout box agreed that Ben should be blocked: he made an account called Turtleshrooom to try and get back at TS. - Blocking of The Real Ben I suggest that you and Wompus78 sort out your dispute over this blocking ,or I'll just take both of your adminships away until you can sort it out sensibly and not have a block war. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Seahorseruler. I can see that you guys continue to work hard on Club Penguin Wiki. Your sitenotice is actually back up above 3 lines today which would need to be fixed. However I am more concerned by the fact that you have made somebody a "webmaster" or rollbacker pretty much every day in the last week or more. One of the criteria is that the wiki not be in the midst of choosing new admins and CP seems to be permanently choosing (and demoting) them, from what I can see in the logs. That requirement is there because we want the wiki to be stable and focussed on content building/growth when we spotlight it. I'm sorry but I can't add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 20:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for blocking blueshadowmask he was driving me crazy![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:37, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I got more edits I am up to 74 main edits now think that's enough?[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ben's block He called me "son of Satan" and TurtleShroom "an overrated Hitler". If you unblock him, you may be subject to demotion and a ban. Just because he's friends with a sysop doesn't give him the right to do what ever he wants. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! YOU ARE THE ONE LYING! How dare you even attempt at blaming it on me. You wrote a load of garbage about me that wasn't true in "Ben's evidence". You have been nothing but horrible to everyone who doesn't like Ben, so I'm happy that you've quit. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Hi This is really important! Hear me out please! I want to stop Stroodolizing on this wiki. It is rude, mean, and unnecessary. You are sticking down to a vandal's level when you do that. I would like to set up a team of people to go un stroodlize all stoodlized pages. I know you will hear me out Seahorse! Thank you. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So Do you finally believe me about Ben? See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Err.. Go to http://xat.com/ClubPolarBear RIGHT NOW!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I thought... I thought you were with Ben? Did you start thinking he was evil and then it's GO TURTLE! Just asking. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880]]† 02:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Chill's Block Chill isn't Pool Water! Maybe Pool Water used a proxy. It's unlikey but STILL possible. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) LarryRawr (Rollback Request) I think I have enough experience and mainspace edits to be a rollback now. What do you think Seahorse? LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 05:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the vote Thanks for the vote I will try harder next time I probably won't make my rollback request wish come true by the way if you haven't heard of me I'm Salteroi's sister. Just saying thanks for the vote! --Cwellta 01:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Rawr. Are you okay with the promotion Seahorse? I don't want to be promoted if you think I am not ready. I will wait some more if you want. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 00:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Oh, Okay! That makes me feel a lot better now! Thanks Seahorse! Do I delete my request section on the RFA? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 00:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay. Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 00:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Rawr =(. I just wanted to let you know that I was recently blocked on the wiki. Sharkbate thankfully un-blocked me. It said my ip address was used by Ben? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 01:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Just one more question rawr. Sorry if I am annoying you. Where is the rollback button located just so I know for the future? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 01:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thank you very much Sea. I reall appreciate it.--LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! No Sea, I'm not mad at anyone. I just want the fighting to stop. That's why I'm not going back to the Shout Box. Oh, and I saying thank you for telling me where the rollback button was =]! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) dude Dude would you believe I think I got hacked?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) well Yesterday right the last time I came there was no chat box but when I came back boom right there was the shout box![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) mwa mwa penguins Hi. Look,i dont have nothing against them,BUT THEY ARE SOOO ANNOYING.i dont know why but they bother me a LOT.I think its because my sister.IT GETS ME NUTS --Vicyorus 00:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC)User:Vicyorus--Vicyorus 00:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Whats happening hey seahorse! let me know on my talk how i can watch for walruses! They need to be stopped! BTW also put on my talk where and when we can meet! Europea just a note on CP, i go by Europa Star. Europea Wanna meet me? I know you don't know me that well but I was wondering if you might like to meet me on Club Penguin. Right now. Do you want to? -1337doom also known as Questionmrk2 on CP! Talk to Questionmrk2! umm Do you think I have enough main edits now?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thank you for being my friend. You're the best man nad good luck on this wiki! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion I have 102 edits, so can I be a rollback? what the I have like ten for votes on my rfa and more experience![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! This is horrible!!! The walruses have hacked my account and removed my rights, . By decree of TurtleShroom. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † US One US One is not ben, He is me.Right round17 13:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) P.S,You are a LIAR!! message Hey could you plz put on normal annoucments that I will not be o the wikia on the 23rd. Its a family celebration--EuropeaTalk to me 01:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) details: How long: I'll be of on the 23rd but i'll be back on the 24th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What you might see: I might go on CP but only for a shrot amount of time Walrus page...! Here is W4LR()5 Stuff. --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 21:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Question I just want to confirm this because you got a coin code once Does a coin code unlock 2 items in the Treasure book or does it depend on the code? --Ced1214 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks, cause im going to Virginia soon and im considering buying CP toys. And the igloo playset gives 8?! Wow that must cost a lot.--Ced1214 16:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the Month Why Gamgee can nominate his igloo? His igloo has no furniture. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 06:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Wompus I never planned to give Wompus power. Hat Pop and Barkjon were going to be the leaders, no intervention or new webmaster otherwise. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You need to stop the fighting on the shout box please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!its bad --EuropeaTalk to me 18:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) quick, battle station. DELETE STR00DEL! Umm... The puffles do un-lock something.... I saw a puffle which had the coin thingy, maybe you told Ced the first serie of puffles, but the second serie does have a coin to un-lock something (idk what)... By the way, what does the igloo thingy gives you to un-lock??--Ratonbat 20:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Costum signature How do you make one? Unknown4 17:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) PS:Can i have one like yours? RE:RE: I tried coppying and pasting it twice but it said "Invalid raw signature check html tags" Unknown4 17:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks it worked =D [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) igloo of the month someone changed the igloo of the month from staffan15 to gamgee plese change it back thanks --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) you said trainers are illegal you said "a note to madaco: Trainers ARE illegal. stop trying to start your own roumours, it will make more fighting" i would like to know what part of it is illegal. sure it doesnt comply with their terms of service, but that doesnent make it illegal. i can quote this "Game cheating, most notably in the game Club Penguin, is 100% legal in all countries. Note that while it is legal, it is against the Club Penguin Terms of Service" from a source that you disaprove of, yet does share accurate information and is a wiki, please inform me of a law that they break, because i have yet to come accross any law that they break, despite my telling every one that they are legal, (i am aware that programs that can be used to cheat on clubpenguin can be used for illegal purposes, but using them on clubpenguin is not) if you know of any law in any nonfiction country that apears on any map that was ever sold, please inform me of this law. other people have told me what you told me, i responded with something very similar to this, no one gave me a country, no one even responded. name one person who "had their computer confiscated" name one group that was shut down due to illegalty(cphq doesent count, they payed their host a small ammount of money, disney has a somewhat large influence, disney asked, it didn't cost the provider much, so they were happy to comply) please give me any evedence that it is illegal anywhere. pretty please with a pancake on top Madaco 02:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ok, you claim that most trainers have a free membership function, riiight, I checked they dont. i only ever heard of ONE trainer that supposedly did that. you also claim that if someone uses the program but not that feature, they are still breaking the law. this is false. let me explain to you my email analogy: there are two people, Bob, and alice. Bob sends Alice a picture of his cute puppy, through an e-mail service. now you should agree(if not maybe you should go to the doctor(this means that i assume you agree))that Bob sending Alice a picture of his puppie is fine and legal. So Bob never does anything illegal with a email service, however Alice has another contact, Steve. Alice emails steve and asks him for a expensive games .exe file, (Alice does not own the game) Steve sends Alice the file. now look there, would you claim that that is legal? I doubt it. But wait, does this mean that Bob's use of the E-mail service is illegal?! of course not. that is my email analogy (also aplies to owning an artilerie device, but i thought that analogy might break some rules) So i think you should agree that i have defeated your claim about if one parts illegal it all is. Now for your argument that wpe pro can get you in jail, actuly, it can, but so can a butter knife(more easily a stake knife(please do not give me an infraction for what that might imply, it is meant to mean injuring not major injering)) Wpe pro is completly legal when used on clubpenguin, bugzy said, and my dad implied that it is legal on clubpenguin. I think i have covered both parts of your comment, so i believe it is your turn now, please do continue, i enjoy this friendly (in my opinion) somewhat lively debate. Please do continue, really.Madaco 03:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Seahorseruler, sorry about the Penguin Band thing, It's a long story lol. Forgive me? hi, this is madaco, i would like you to know that i put what i should of put here in the section where i put the first thing.Madaco 04:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Birthday Party! Dear Seahorseruler, I have cancelled my birthday party because it coincideses with you Party! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:56, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i kicked you on IRC i wanted to kick myself >_<--Ced1214 Talk 16:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm just checkin' in, since I haven't been here for a few days. I have been active on Wikipedia, and have seen many ideas of how this wiki can be improved (I'm actually just became a Rollback there). Please tell me if I'm doing anything bad or wrong when I try to help improve things :) Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Mr Postcard He is not a rumor I have seen him my friend has seen him he sent me a postcard saying that he was rsnail, there is video proof of him. Why dont you beleive me! *Zooman98 July 31 2009 9:46 (PST) agggg you have not yet continued our little friendly debate. i thought i might have shown you, but i guess not, wpe pro is not illegal and it is not the only way to get to rooms that you are not meant to have access to. for example anyone can easily get to the epf hq, without being 30 days old(on their penguin, not in real life) and without having a spy phone using penguin storm, wile it is most likely possible to access the member only rooms with wpe pro, that is not the only way, if it can be done with wpe, it can be done with pcl, and penguin storm has a option where you enter in the room anme that you want to go to, allowing you to go to rooms not on penguin storms list. so wpe is not the knly way, and i have put why wpe is legal on your talk page previously (see the email analogy) please do not ignore this, you have 4 options that i would like you to choose from, you also have a fifth one (which can be broken into smaller subdecisions) that includes not responding, but please choose, either: 1 continue the debate, by responding to my points that you have not currently aaddressed, 2 tell me that you would like to wait a while and then continue(and actuly continue later) 3 agree with me or 4 disagree with me no matter what i say like a fan boy would( i do not sugest this option) so , please respond and continue the debate( or accept my accuracy, however i would have more fun if you continued the debate, and you might as well) i look forwards to continue to match wits with you.Madaco 05:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) when? you say it often damages cp, WHAT!? in what ways?! all you do is change things to waht they are to what they couldve been in the game. how does moonwalking damage servers?! what does a site being copyrighted have to do with anything?! did someone hijack you account to post what you posted? wpe pro can get you in more trouble because it is more advanced? ill have you know that my dad uses a program very similar to wpe at his work! wpe captures packets and lets you edit them, his program captures them and lets him look at them to see what the problems woth servers talking to each other are! also, i should not, that i have never seen any evedince of cheating damaging cp or of anyone being fined. heres how it works |-------------------| |clubpenguin normaly| zoomed in is |___________________| there is the webpage which consists of a flash element refrencing a other flash files(this is the page where play cp) the other flash files which refrence php files that controll the online part php files info files now the php and info files store information about the servers(which room people are in, what theyr saying, their penguin name etc. ) and also perminint info about penguins such as what ietems they have and weather they are a member so normally someone buys an item, or picks one up at a free item place, and it is added to the ssection that contins their invintory.(and their coin ammount is decreased if they bought it). if someone walks somwwhere, it sends every one what direction they go in, and where they go to and from. every one get this and the penguin walks there. If a cheater changes what he is sending the server so that it sends a different direction, or so it has the direction of him moving when hes not. so the server saves that information, where in that could the server possibly be damaged. do you even know what wpe pro does? it edits information that you send, nothing more. completly legal. also copyrighting only protects people against COPYING HENCE THE NAME COPYRIGHT it give people rights in regard to copying. so you just repeated waht you had said before, but added the word copyrighted. while i encourage your freindly deabting with me, i would hope that you dont just add a random legality word and repeat yourself, i would like you to respond to my arguments. Madaco 04:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Icebreaker2?? Who is Icebreaker2? the hacking argument I can see you trying to tell Madaco that hacking is illegal. Well guess what, me too! I would be glad if we could work together on this problem. Let me know on my talk.--EuropeaTalk to me 22:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) osm (osm=awesome! My friend uses it.)lets do it!--EuropeaTalk to me 00:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) you do know that I have both your pages on my watch list right? more people isnt something that will convince me, only pure logic and accuracy(however, more people would help you come up with better arguments, i just mean that a bunch of people telling me the same thing does not convince me any more).bugzy, russion one and the bannanna revelution all agree that clubpenguin cheating is legal.Madaco 00:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sorry that was not meant to sound like a threat, i just meant i knew you were caloberating.Madaco 01:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) um should we tell the webmasters?--EuropeaTalk to me 02:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Im thinking about making a blog post about this, but im worried that if i do that this will escalate from a frendly debate to a fight. your thoughts?Madaco 02:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sea meet me on cp--EuropeaTalk to me 14:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) thanks btw meet me on cp im on snow shoe dock--EuropeaTalk to me 19:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I am very Active I sign on everyday and edit alot please put me on the wall of activeness We are on Tundra at the Dock. Can you meet us?--EuropeaTalk to me 14:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Seahorse! I made a blog. It would be nice if you checked it out. User blog:Mectrixctic/Lesser Known Club Penguin Wikis Thank you! I am da bomb! 17:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Rollbacking templates You shouldn't go rollbacking '''all of StainedClass' changes to the templates. He is doing them for all the right reasons, templates are too big on here, and StainedClass, Ced and I have agreed to convert the majority of user templates to become userboxes. Just check this out if you want to know, scroll down to the last operation: User blog:Tigernose/Changing the wiki. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) template Your template that shows eastern time is off by 1 hour.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Seahorse I'm just wondering, can you change the link to CPFw from "Fan Fiction Wiki" to "Fanon Wiki"? Because the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not the Club Penguin Fan Fiction wiki. Thank you I am da bomb! 22:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Hey Seahorse, I am having a music jam and YOUR invited! Date: August 18th Server: Nothern Lights Time: 1:00 pm PST, 4:00pm EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on the Map What to wear: Any musical instrument Plz tell me if ur coming or not by sending me a message through my user talk Thx. Invitation Hi Its Salteroi here and I was wondering if you would like to edit on my new wiki!- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki Talk Soon! Salteroi ello sea your resoning please (this is not mean to be rude, insuling, or threatiening in anyway) sea, why is it iilegal?, its not because its "hacking" ( see http://www.catb.org/jargon/html/meaning-of-hack.html and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hacker_(programmer_subculture) also, its not hacking , its cheating, the person making the trainer may be hacking to make it(the definition i linked you to of course) but not the users)nor because its copyrighted, (as copyrighting gives rights against copying hence the name copy-right) and getting memberships for free is nearly impossible(if not completly) and even if it was possible, that does not make the rest illegal, i have already shown you my email accaunt analogy, in the comments of my blog post the hands analoge is discussed, so seahorseruler, are you just keeping to what you originally though or do you have a reason i have not debunked? I wish to knpw your reasoning seahorse ruler, (this is not mean to be rude, insuling, or threatiening in anyway)Madaco 22:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Account Creation I saw you discussing this in the shout box. Iceanator has been making several "spare" accounts and it is quite annoying. *DA ICE MAN *Club Penguin Wiki *etc. Russian One created a new spare account. Two new users were blocked. *Kjhfdbgvhfvhgdfvggfhghfuckinfuckin‎ (Violation of Username Policy) *Hmm vital? (Sockpuppeting) Thats 5 out of 12. I'm starting to think we should block any more new user accounts... Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) RAWR! Can you change the recent edit made by Turtleshroom on Template:WIKIFAMILY. He put something about the UN-CP that might not appeal to other users. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 19:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Seahorse, I think TS is blocking users and he put the UN-CP as un-holy on the site notice. Check it out please. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 19:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay then. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 19:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Are Zapwire and Leekduck going to be un-blocked now? Even though they swore at TS, they did not swear here. The wiki they cuss at allows cussing too. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 19:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Hello Seahorse, I have finshed moving all the unprotected talk pages out of Archive:. Can you move these protected pages for me please? *Archive:Sockpuppets411 talk 1 *Archive:TurtleShroom's Talk Page 4 *Archive:TurtleShroom's Talk Page 1 *Archive:TurtleShroom's Talk Page 2 *Archive:TurtleShroom/monobook.css *Archive:User talk:Happyface414 *Archive:User talk:Seahorseruler 1 *Archive:User talk:Seahorseruler 2 Remember to use the User talk:/# format please for the user talks! Thank you! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 01:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC)